When Dawn Comes
by lexikiefer
Summary: Dawn isn't your average woman she could take down a herd of walkers with a knife but, her first rule is to never let love get in the way of survival but when so many men love you at the end of the world how could she say no?
1. Chapter 1

The cold metal burned her back as it came in contact with its target. Biting back another cry in pain Dawn swallows her fear and remains silent as the man screams at her again,

"Where are they?!" His voice had once been welcoming but now it only invited anger and terror to her heart.

"I don't know," She growled through clenched teeth. Another blinding lash to the back, darkness closes in, even the strongest have a breaking point.

* * *

Laying back on the cot that had served as her bed for the past two weeks Dawn reviewed her escape plan that would possibly become a suicide mission but at least it would end the daily abuse that the "governor" inflicted on her. Dawn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards her small room that felt more like a prison cell. The door banged open as a man was thrown in with shouts of protest. The door shut then clicked, locked, she had been so caught up in her thoughts and her new inmate that her small window to escape had been snatched from her in the blink of an eye. Glaring angrily down at the screaming redneck She sizes him up trying to calculate his weight an fighting skills.

"Well, well, well what have we got here a lil' bitch hmm?" The man asked holding up his arms, horrified She stare at his right arm covered by a huge metal brace looking thing that was rounded on the top. Instinctively she reaches towards the knife concealed inside of the travel pillow's case careful not to be noticed.

"I'm no bitch if anyone is I'd suspect you to be one!" She taunts trying to distract him. He raises an light eyebrow then throws back,

"Feisty ain't ya?" He lunges at Dawn oblivious to her plan, quickly snapping out the knife she rolls off the edge of the bed the man missing her by only an half of a inch. The man landed on the cot with too much force sending the fold up bed to the ground with a clang of metal and a thud of his body weight. As he recovers from shock he reaches for Dawn as she scrambles to her feet towards the door,

"Where do you think you..." He begins but is cut short as she holds the knife to his throat. Breathing heavily Dawn whispers angrily,

"Whoever the hell you think you are then you best figure out that in here you ain't what you used to be so back off and stay away from me or you will regret it!" Holding his hands up in surrender he says apologetically,

" alright just put that down honey an' it is gonna be ok hmm, now just," he tried to get the knife but Dawn was faster, slicing the air the blade slit a neat line across the man's face drawing blood instantly.

"Damn it," he breaths, pushing past the swearing man Dawn searches her pillow case for the zip ties. Retrieving a handful just as the man came behind her grabbing her around the waist. Quickly Dawn elbowed him in the hip then crushed his foot with hers. Still holding on to her Dawn elbows the man in the nose then right where it counts. He groaned throwing her to her hands and knees, crawling away as the man howled in pain Dawn got back to her feet planting a round house kick to the side of his heads ending the pathetic redneck to the ground. Breathing heavily Dawn straddled the man's back pulling his wrists together then securing them with a few zip ties, moving down to his ankles she secures them together like his wrists.

"You best let me go lil' girl or you are gonna regret you eva' did this!" He growls probably wondering how a woman beat him and cut him without a moments haste. With a giggle to herself Dawn kicked the man in the gut encouraging him to turn over. Grunting in pain the man looked at her with something different in his eyes something similar to amazement but it was gone before she could even look a second time it vanished.

"Well we are gonna be here for a while so you might as well tell me your name." He says with hope,

"Dawn," she says reluctantly, with a satisfied nod the man says,

"Merle Dixon," she nods to him but stays silent.

"So, what you normally do round here for fun girl?" He prompts letting his gaze roam around her figure. With a disgusted sigh Dawn looks around the room for something to use as a gag. Finding only her pillow case or her only sheet Dawn settles down against the wall across from Merle with her knife and her pillow case. Cutting the fabric Merle babbles on about different things but mostly about sex and making out. Finally finishing her gag she walks over to an oblivious Merle,

"Hey girl finally taking up..." He is cut off as Dawn smacks him, then kneeling down she shoves the gag into his mouth throwing his head back when she finishes. Voice muffled Merle yells as Dawn goes back to her wall covering up and waiting for sleep to find its way to her.

* * *

Running, the fire licked her legs even though it was internal dawn fell o the ground the heat taking over. Screaming out she stares down at the redneck clutching her leg,

"Merle?!" She heard herself scream at the back of his head. Slowly turning towards her the redneck's face was deformed and torn, glazed eyes and blood smears across his lips and staining his rotting teeth. Hissing, Merle lunges at her throat tearing painfully at her flesh.

Dawn sat up quickly, sweat drenched her back, peering around her dark room she sees Merle asleep on his side teeth chattering. Suddenly Dawn realizes how cold it really was, with a sigh she quietly made her way over to the sleeping man laying her blanket over him gently. Pulling the gag from his mouth I feel kind of bad for him. Wrists still bound Merle was leaning against the wall in a weird position that was obviously uncomfortable. Tucking the blanket around his shoulders Dawn sunk down next to the unconscious man allowing sleep to find her again.

"Psst," turning over Dawn ignored the whisper of a call.

"Psst," came the call again but this time with a nudge to her shoulder. Sitting up against the wall quickly she looks over to see Merle looking at her with a smug smirk spread across his face. Rolling my eyes she snatches the blanket from his lap pulling it around her shoulders trying to avoid his eyes knowing what he would want. Sinking back to the floor to try and sleep suddenly Merle protests quietly,

"Hey wait I've been up for forever and I'm bored," she clenches her jaw tight not wanting to talk to the perverted man. With a shuffle Merle slid down behind her scooting as close as he could to her back.

"Back off Merle," she growled wanting him to take a long walk off a short pier over a walker pit more than anything right now. He is silent as he wiggles away from her, back to him still Dawn suddenly hears him muttering to himself as a series of banging and thuds sound from him. Sitting up and turning to him she finds the man trying desperately to sit up but failing not even noticing her staring at him and trying desperately not to burst out in a fit of laughter at his helplessness. Ungracefully she fell onto the floor giggling uncontrollably, he stares at her with rage clear in his eyes. Suddenly the rage fades into amusement as she laughs like a retarded seal at the big man.

"Oh so ya think that this is so funny don't ya?" He raises a light eyebrow at her and begins laughing too. Dawn starts gasping for air, sides cramping as she sucked in large amounts of air. As Merle finally calms down the door to their room bursts open, the governor standing there with two bottles of water. His eyebrows knit together at the scene he happened to walk in on, Merle tied up and lying on the floor in a awkward position. Both of their faces were tomato red and were still twisted up in the post laugh attack phase. Dawn wiped her face of any emotions as the governor entered the room looking less than amused. Tossing the water bottles to Merle as if he would catch them he advanced on Dawn anger clear in his one eye that wasn't covered with an eye patch. Instinctively she scooted herself into a corner trying to retreat from the advancing psycho. Her back collides with the wall as the governor squats down clicking his tongue as if he was ashamed of something,

"Oh c'mon honey you know that if you would just tell me where that group of yours is you wouldn't have to be in this position," he says reaching out and laying his hand on her cheek. Standing up Dawn brushes his hand off of her cheek and growls,

"Go to hell!" Shaking his head slowly the governor grabs Dawn by the collar of her shirt then throwing her head against the wall Dawn slides to the floor head throbbing painfully. Letting out a groan she kicks out hitting the governor in the front of knees causing him to be thrown off balance momentarily. Cursing under his breath he lashes out kicking her nonstop in the rib cage making Dawn fall to the floor breathless from the abuse.

"Gonna tell me now?" The governor spats through clenched teeth still kicking her.

"I told you I don't even, know a Rick, a Maggie, Glenn, Carl, and I sure as hell don't know a fucking Daryl!" Dawn screamed trying to sit up against the wall, glancing sideways at Merle she finds him staring wide eyed at her now swelling face. Bowing her head in embarrassment Dawn lets a tear slide down her face knowing that he thought this was hilarious or that he thought she was weak. With a frustrated sigh the governor bends down again and kisses her on her busted lip headless to her useless struggling to stop him.

"I will be back for you, OK now stay pretty honey," the governor whispers hugging her then quickly tying her wrists behind her back before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief Dawn sinks to the ground back to Merle who was still staring at her and boring holes into her shattering heart.

Wiggling around in her back pocket Dawn manages to slide the small Swiss Army knife from her back pocket but her numb fingers cause her to let it slide across the floor to Merle. Silently cursing to herself she slides up the wall onto her feet trying desperately to look like she had everything under control. Pulling her arms close to her back Dawn slips her legs through the gap between her arms so her arms were bound in front of her. Leaning forward Dawn began mercilessly biting at the knot trying to loosen it enough to slip her wrists out. Glancing at Merle Dawn sighs as he struggles with the knife accidentally cutting him and drawing blood. Limping over to him she steps over him, gently taking her blade and with her wrists still bound cut him loose. Finishing his wrists Dawn quietly cut his ankles loose dropping the knife then sitting against the wall biting at the rope tangled around her bruised and scarred wrists.

"

Grunting to her Merle gingerly took her wrists cutting the thick rope with a sawing motion. When the rope falls to the ground Dawn quickly stands up and dodges Merle's out stretched arms retreated back to her corner waiting for her meal to come. Fatigue taking ahold of her Dawn nodded off.

"Dawn?" Merle's voice shook her from her deep sleep. Righting herself against the wall she widened her eyes at the amount of light flooding into the room from the barred window eight feet over head. Looking at Merle he nods over to the two trays lying close to the door alongside with a shirt lying near the tray to the right.

"Yes!" She squealed ignoring Merle's questioning glance. Limping over to the shirt she quickly snatched the fabric glancing at Martinez's sorry on the small sticky note tossing it to the side Dawn turns her back to Merle then pulling her ruined shirt over her head stiffly she fumbles with the new one wishing she was alone when Merle sucked in a gasp at the sight of her back. Sighing Dawn tosses on the new shirt grabbing her tray retreating to her broken cot back to Merle as she hungrily shoveled in the instant mashed potatoes and canned peas along with the fresh meat then letting out a satisfied sigh she scanned the room for her blanket to find Merle looking at her again,

"Go ahead, just say it," she growled at him.

"Say what?!" He asks quietly still looking at her shirt not wanting to meet her gaze probably.

"Oh don't act dumb, you are gonna say how weak I was how I shouldn't have," she sighed rubbing furiously at her eyes, squeezing them shut to stop the tears and shut out the pain. Dawn flinched as Merle laid a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her smiling sadly,

"Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of girl, I got a few bruises too," he reassured pulling off his dirty tank top showing his old scars and bruised skin. Now Dawn gasped at the sight of the man's back. Smiling at him he tosses his shirt into his lap then teases,

"Merle Dixon go and eat your food or I will!" He grunts making his way over to his tray leaving his shirt on the ground smirking at her panicked expression.

* * *

Opening her eyes Dawn examines the window eight feet up not for the first time. It was about two feet tall and about five feet long, enough for her to fit through if she could just shake the redneck. Turning towards him she examines his slack expression twitching occasionally in a dreams illusion. He had finished his dinner then crawled next to her and fell asleep with his arms around her waist protectively. Smiling at the memory Dawn felt bad that she had thought about killing this gentle giant, well once you put him in his place, she reminded herself. Dawn shook her head trying to clear it from thoughts and trying to ignore the pain in her back and face. She absently brushed her fingers over her swollen cheek letting a whimper escape her lips, allowing her weak side to be exposed for all of a second, for a second to long. Merle shot up knocking over Dawn as he swiftly got to his feet slicing the air blindly with his metal arm cover. Groaning in frustration Dawn sat up leaning against the wall trying to steady the now spinning room. She clamped her hands over her ears as whispers started to call to her from what seemed like everywhere. Scooting away from the confused Merle she found the corner of the room curling up on the ground still covering her ears as Merle stared at her helplessly.

"Stop it!" She screamed to the voices, Merle's jaw fell wide open as she squeezed her eyes shut shoving her hands harder against her ears. Opening her eyes Dawn saw Merle rush over to the door an begin throwing himself madly against it as she began to hyperventilate. The door opened reveling a very out of breath Martinez, Merle pointed at Dawn wordlessly.

"Hey, hey Dawn it's OK Anna is OK now, she is in a better place now," Martinez comforted still waiting in the doorway. The whispers faded a little at the sound of her name,

"Dawn?" Martinez called out as she sat up numbly trying to avoid the stare of the two men.

"I-I'm f-fine," Dawn answered shakily. Martinez pushed past Merle kneeling in front of the quivering Dawn. Letting a tear fall from her swollen eye she accepted Martinez's hug. Dawn wrapped her arms tighter around Martinez when he planted a kiss on top of her crazy blonde hair. Pulling away slightly Martinez smiled down at her gently brushing her hair away from her eyes. Then before Dawn could escape his grip her firmly pressed his lips to hers trying to get her to kiss him back. Pushing at the big man Dawn tried to get away from Martinez uncomfortable with this level of physical contact. Merle must have noticed because he caught Martinez by the collar of his shirt tearing him from her kicking the other man to the ground,

"I don't think she wanna have yer tongue down her throat man!" He spat laughing at the humiliated expression flooding Martinez's face, standing up Martinez quickly recovered emotion draining from his face as he sized up the redneck named Merle.

"And I guess you are sayin she wants ta kiss you, huh hill billy?!" Martinez threw back laughing as Merle growled at him. In the blink of an eye the two men were on the floor punching each other senselessly occasionally kicking the other. Dawn rolled her eyes ignoring the two until the glint of a blade caught her eye, turning back to the two men she saw Martinez leaning over Merle with her knife at his throat. Without thinking Dawn ran at him catching him in a flying tackle that smashed him between her and the wall. Fiery pain blinded her as the knife slashed her upper arm. Dawn heard herself scream and saw the panicked expression on Martinez's face letting her know it was an accident, but accidents don't hurt any less.

"What did you do?!" Merle screamed pulling Dawn up off of Martinez and staring at the deep gash in her upper arm. He sat her down then standing over Martinez he began kicking him again and again in the stomach, every he tried to get up Merle would kick him back down with bone breaking force. Slowly Dawn got up laying her hand lightly on his shoulder, making Merle spin around catching her in his arms pulling her to his chest as he pocketed Martinez's gun and ammo then handing her his knife along with her own. For good measure Merle kicked the unconscious body once more then lead Dawn out the open door towards their freedom.

Woodbury got further and further behind them along with Anna's whispers. Slowly Dawn felt like herself again as they traveled towards the setting sun. They had been lucky enough to snatch a car and some food on the way out but had to ditch the car after it ran out of gas. The sun got lower in the sky causing Dawns nerves to get worse because if the hazards it caused. Merle abruptly stopped pulling Dawn behind a tree trunk. He nodded upward at the lower branches; I nodded back silently and began climbing the tall tree. They had just settled about ten feet off the ground when a herd of walkers began filing around the tree trunks hissing and snarling but they never looked up at the two of them huddled against each other through another sleepless night.

Dawn must have nodded off because when she opened her eyes Merle was gone, Searching the ground below frantically having to find him.

"What ya looking for girl?" His raspy shout made her jump sending her falling off of the tree branch. It felt like time slowed as the branches scraped at her back and tore at her arms; Merle screamed her name as the ground finally met up with her stealing the oxygen from her lungs and suffocating her with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Drifting in and out of consciousness Dawn couldn't help but notice the agonizing pain in her left side and the flames that erupted in her lungs when she took a whisper of a breath but it wasn't hard to believe that she was still alive, abuse had readied her for the harshness of the apocalypse in an ironic sort of way. A hand brushed her left side sending claws of pain up her abdomen at only the feathery brush, suddenly the lightness left the hand as it crushed against her bones shoving them into a different position with a blood chilling crack. Dawn screamed in pain trying to fight with all of her will not to cry,

"What the hell man?!" the familiarity of Merle's voice seemed to peel back Dawn's eyelids, his features were blurred at first then slowly they came into focus and the scene of chaos unfolded. Merle was leaning over an older man that was seated across from her, he was screaming at him to be more careful with her. Behind him a man clutching a baby yelled at Merle to calm down only causing the baby to scream in confusion, a young blonde headed girl was huddled next to a younger looking boy who was staring intently at her. An Asian looking man was yelling at Merle holding a brunet woman to his chest pointing to her and calling her Maggie, something about being abused and some rape incident seemed to be associated with Merle and the governor's name. An older woman silently coaxed the baby from the man's arms as he began to physically enter the argument by pulling merle out of the room followed by a man with a crossbow strung across his back. Everyone filed out after Merle and the other man that had held the baby. Dawn peered silently around the now quiet room, it looked like a prison cell, grey cement floors with dingy, blood stained walls, then a set of barred doors that were currently open were on the wall straight across from her. Looking up she noticed a cover over her head telling her she was in a bunk bed,

"Sweetheart I need you to tell me if you can hear me," looking at the older man she painfully tried to sit up.

"No, no, you need to stay in your ankle is broken, now you just need to talk to me," he said gently easing her back onto the flat pillow. Dawn only nodded silently and allowed the man to look closely at her; he pulled up her shirt last earning a thwart to the side of his head from Dawn.

"I'm so, sorry but," she began but was suddenly cut off from lack of oxygen.

"It's alright honey just promise me you ain't gonna beat me up for trying to look at your ribs we gotta make sure they don't get worse," he said gently easing off her shirt and tossing it to the floor. He nodded to himself silently taking in her swollen side and her bruised back, he gently helped her sit up on the edge of the bed as he ran a wrinkled hand over her maimed back.

"How," was all he said, but she only shook her head launching herself off of the bed onto her good right foot towards her shirt. Missing her target by a mile, Dawn miss calculated and fell to the floor with an audible thud that echoed throughout the cell block. Footsteps followed a whole herd of them,

"What is going on," A southern accent that was vaguely familiar shouted as the man from before that had held the baby came hurrying in. Behind him came Merle and the man with the crossbow.

"I don't need any of your help, so if you would kindly show me the way out," Dawn began but Merle cut her short when he quickly stood in front of her blocking her from the men that were noticeably staring.

"Ain't anything to see here boys," he purred coolly, the man with the crossbow shook his head and growled,

"Listen up here missy you best not be no spy or nothing or we will leave ya to the walkers in a heartbeat," Merle stepped forward stiff arming the other man and said indifferently,

"Ease up little bro, she ain't a threat unless you try and take off her clothes, I'm surprised the old man here is still standing, unless she cut something off we can't see," he jerked a thumb towards the older man who in return shook his head then grabbed a pair of crutches and on one leg let the room brushing by the three other men and glancing uneasily towards her.

"Great man now Hershel hates you too, just making a bigger mess for me to clean up," the redneck with the crossbow growled angrily at Merle. Merle only seemed amused,

"Ain't nothing to worry about, he'll warm up to me, jus' like Rick did mhm officer friendly forgave me real soon now," Merle replied nodding towards the other man.

"Daryl, Merle and this girl are your responsibility and I don't want anything to go wrong with them and if anything does it's on your head, got it?" The man named Rick regarded Daryl ignoring Merle's scoff in disagreement. Rick glanced over Merle's shoulder at her and said nicely,

"You stay, you play by our rules not the governors so if you wanna go back to the governor and be with him you go right ahead honey," That was the last straw, still topless Dawn stood up on her good leg and hobbled an inch from Rick's face and growled frustrated,

"I don't even know who the hell you think you are and I don't understand why you get to pretend like you know me but I want you to understand this I won't be going back to the governor any time soon. I see you've noticed my back, well guess what Mr. know it all he did this to me an you wanna know why," she didn't wait for a response, "Because I happened to pass through this way by the prison and that ass hole thought I was with you. he beat me day after day asking where you were even when I swore I didn't know you guys, but no he didn't believe me and you know what I put up with it because I could have killed that man if I wanted. but you know what he told me you guys had women and children and a baby and you know what I played along pretending to withhold information just so that he wouldn't go looking, just to try and help you poor people and this is how you treat me and the man that saved men, like gum off of the bottom of your shoe, well sir I wish I wouldn't have sent them on wild goose chases in the opposite direction for you now so why don't you swallow your pride and get some balls and just say thank you!" Dawn was out of breath and allowed the three men to stare at her wide eyed like the idiots they were, Merle snapped out of it first and just laughed like it was funny. Spinning on to face him she spat,

"You are no saint either so why don't you get in line too with your apology and your thank you for not slitting your throat the first day we met when you decided to try to undress me like the pig you are!" he stopped laughing and the smirk fled from his face replaced by a predators glare,

"What you gonna make me?" he challenged, but before Dawn could respond Daryl stepped in front of him and pointed the crossbow at his forehead saying simply,

"She might not but I sure in hell will." Dawn couldn't help but smile at the two brothers at each other's throat and the courtesy of Daryl to stand up for her even at the end of the world. Daryl smiled at her briefly before pointing his crossbow at the older Dixon's head. Dawn only shook her head and uneasily stooped to retrieve her shirt, a large hand shot out grabbing her arm then another plucked her shirt off the ground. Righting herself Dawn looked up to find Rick holding out her dingy shirt with his other arm wrapped around her bare waist, Rick didn't seem to notice her thudding pulse. Dawn smiled sweetly at him accepting her top gratefully. She allowed him to stand close by as the brothers still arguing angrily amongst themselves not even noticing the scene before them.

"You hungry Dawn, if that's your name," Rick asked quietly in an almost shy manner. Dawn nodded eagerly already hobbling towards the door.

"Now hold on you won't make it down the stairs in this condition," Rick protested, Dawn sighed.

"Guess I'm stuck in here, what you gonna lock me up too?" She sneered annoyed at the man thinking her as weak. Rick laughed and shook his head, he stepped forward sweeping off of her feet in a fluid motion.

"Rick!" Dawn protested at the sudden closeness of him, but something in the back of her mind seemed to just tell her to shut up and enjoy it. Shrugging mentally Dawn did just that she got quiet and threw her arms around Rick's neck without a second thought. Rick grunted as he carried her down the stair making Dawn feel suddenly embarrassed and slightly self-conscious,

"You could put me down officer," she giggled, Rick only shook his head as they descended the final stair,

"Yeah right, we are almost there any ways so just go with the flow and if anyone bothers you just say the word and I will work it out," He replied as they entered a different room that had a few tables scattered around the room, two were filled. There were two black men at one along with a white man and a boy, at the other table not far from the first sat a young blonde girl, an older brunet, an Asian looking guy, Hershel, and an older grey haired woman.

"this is T Dog," he said gesturing towards the larger black man, "this is Oscar and Axel," He introduced pointing to the other dark man then the white one, "that is Carol and Beth," The grey haired woman then the blonde, "and Maggie and Glenn," To the brunette then the Asian. Dawn made a mental note of everyone trying to remember names.

"Oh and this is Carl," he said pointing at the young boy in the Sherriff hat, _must be related_, she thought to herself noticing the resemblance of the man and the boy. She nodded at each of them liking their uninterested in her accept for the man Axel who just seemed to be unable to take his eyes off of her. Rick set her down at the table next to the one hosting Hershel and the others, Hershel nodded in her direction earning a warm smile in return from her. Axel plopped down next to her followed by Carol, Carl, T Dog, and Oscar, so much for the uninterested,

"Welcome, you got a name missy?" Axel's southern drawl made her think of her late husband bringing back the awful memories of him and Daniel.

"Dawn," She replied simply, hoping that the conversation would end there, but no this man was very persistent, VERY.

"That's a nice name girl, so where you from?" He asked scooting closer to her, Dawn flinched away,

"Yeah I came from a faraway land called reality," she responded coolly, Rick came up behind her setting a bowl much like the others surrounding her had along with a water bottle. Uncapping it Dawn took a long sip while Rick patted her gently on the shoulder then disappeared from the room.

"So are you and Rick together or somethin'?" Axel asked tilting his head to the side reminding Dawn entirely too much of a child. Dawn did a spit take in surprise,

"Axel would you stop scaring off the new girl, for Christ's sake let her eat at least!" T Dog growled across the table. She smiled gratefully at him and dug into the rice and canned gravy.

"Well since you are going to be here a while how about after dinner I get you some better clothes and show you to the shower room, how about it Dawn?" the woman named Carol asked innocently, she nodded excitedly it had been weeks since she last had a shower. Carol nodded obviously content with the response she got. Their cheerfulness was interrupted by the banging of a heavy mass tumbling down the stairs outside of the doorway leading into the cell block. Carl shot out of his seat and headed towards the noise followed by T Dog wielding a piece of sharped metal piping,

"Move out the way!" Daryl's familiar growl made Dawn curious. Daryl pushed past the boy and T Dog holding Merle with his good arm behind his back while pressing a knife to Merle's back between his shoulder blades.

"Apologies for what you did to Dawn right now!" Daryl howled shoving the older Dixon to the ground; Merle looked up revealing his swollen bruised face. Dawn gently hopped one-legged to the stubborn man and said darkly,

"Don't worry Daryl I don't need an apology from him, I never liked him." Dawn hobbled past the scowling man knowing hard to get was how she had to play it. Daryl pushed Merle over catching Dawn by her arm he assisted her back to her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i really want to say that i have been dying to get some reviews so try and review often or i might not continue this one, thanks!**

* * *

Thin streams of light confirmed Dawn's suspicions that it was morning outside of her closed cell. Daryl had helped her to her cell only to close and lock the door after sitting her on her bed, for several hours he had sat with his back against the bars silently fiddling with his crossbow occasionally glancing up at her for several short seconds before he would go back to his weapon. The place in which he had sat was now occupied by T Dog who was nodding off noticeably;_ Poor man didn't get sleep how dangerous do they believe I am? _ She thought to herself, with a painful sigh Dawn eased herself out of her dingy bunk bed dragging her broken foot lightly across the cold floor.

"T Dog?" She whispered tapping his shoulder lightly,

"Huh, oh I'm awake Rick I was just, uh," T Dog sat up startled and kept stammering sleepy excuses only to realize it was just her.

"Didn't mean to scare you T Dog, I'm sorry," Dawn apologized smiling shyly, T Dog nodded and smiled at the wall in front of him not looking at her.

"How long?" He asked suddenly catching her off guard.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked genuinely confused.

"How long were you trapped in that place?" T Dog finished his question slowly as if he were afraid he might say the wrong thing to her. Dawn stared down at her feet embarrassed by te question,

"I'm not sure but it was long enough for that man to get fill of," Dawn stopped as all the memories rushed in,

_The fire in her lungs only made her run faster every now and then Dawn glanced over her shoulder at the little girl on the white horse to be sure she was still there and not a dream. Something in her peripheral vision caught her eye Dawn gave Anna the reigns of the horse and told her,_

_ "if I'm not back in five just go, don't wait for me, OK?" the 8 year old only nodded her head giving her that grim look as if she already knew she wouldn't come back and that she would have to survive on her own now. Dawn had silently crept onto the street when Martinez yelled,_

_ "Survivor, don't shoot her!" Dawn smiled forgetting momentarily about Anna when the scream echoed through the trees, tearing her heart. _

_ "_Dawn?!" T Dog's distressed call brought her back. Dawn founder herself huddled in a corner covering her ears and rocking back and forth. Dawn inhaled deeply holding back the tears threatening to spill over,_ Dawn_, the screams sounded so real as Anna's whispers filled her head. _Save me Dawn, Dawn you promised, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, _They all came at once making her head hurt. Dawn shoved her hands harder against her ears trying to silence the cries of the one thing that had ever mattered to her in life, trying to silence the cries of the little girl who had never been a little girl because of what she had endured even before the outbreak her age was only an number that meant nothing compared to her amount of knowledge.

"Rick, Rick, I-I was just trying to start a conversation with her when she just got silent and then she started shaking and backing into the corner I swear i-I didn't," T Dog was explaining to Rick and Daryl who were both staring at her like she was something new._ Dawn, Dawn, Why didn't you save me, you never saved me not from them not from Dad, not from anything you promised me!_ The whispers got louder , Merle bolted into view tackling T Dog screaming threats at him while putting him in a one armed choke hold while Daryl and Rick tried to tear the two fighting me apart. The whispers grew into screams and the fighting turned into a full out brawl with everyone punching each other Daryl shoved Rick when he tried to kick Merle, Daryl got a kick from T Dog which sent him into a frenzy. The three men lashed out,

"STOP IT, SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and looked up at Dawn who had taken her hands off f her ears and was now standing tall glaring at each one of the men. Merle shoved T Dog off of him and stormed off followed by an equally pissed Daryl then followed by T Dog in the opposite direction,

"What the hell was that is that how you lead these people?" Dawn spat Rick stared at her, jaw slack.

"What the hell was that, I was trying to get them to calm down but if you haven't noticed your boyfriend is pretty rough on all of us, now if you don't like it then there's the door." Rick shot back, this only made Dawn even more furious.

"Why do you always assume I'm with someone, you know far too well I'm not with that man and I think you just enjoy making fun of my issues it is not my fault you can't keep your men in check and thanks for the offer to leave but haven't you noticed that you locked me up, not like the governor, hah what a load of bull shit!" Dawn growled narrowing her eyes at the leader of the group. Rick glared at her leaning forward he shoved a key into the lock of the cell throwing it open then advancing toward her. Dawn felt time slow as Rick stopped right in front of her and whispered,

"You think I asked for this, if I had then I wouldn't have lost so much and I wouldn't have broken so many promises, my wife would be alive, and you wouldn't be here but I like you so you can stay for now." Rick turned on his heel leaving Dawn to stare after him seeing the man in a different way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again, please please please review it is what keeps me motivated and the more reviews the more story updates thanks i enjoy constructive criticism please no hurtful reviews thanks love you guys!**

* * *

Dawn had been on bed rest for three weeks and now sitting in the fading light of the guard tower she felt like she was actually helpful and not a hassle to keep around. The tell-tale creak of the door let her know that her temporary partner was finally here.

"Sorry Judith was really fussy so I had to find Carol, but she wasn't anywhere so I found Beth instead," Rick informed coming over to stand beside her. Rick set down his rifle,

"May I?" Dawn asked reaching towards the gun; Rick nodded allowing Dawn to inspect the weapon.

"Ruger M77 Hawkeye Bolt-Action Rifle, nice," Dawn marveling the gun's long barrel noticing a name engraved into the butt of the gun. _Dale,_ it said a last name but it was worn away. Dawn glanced up catching Rick's amazed stare,

"You a good shot?" he asked nodding towards the gun. Dawn shrugged pulling the rifle into her arms testing the weight and mentally making a few simple calculations, Dawn peered through the scope attachment loosely laying her finger on the trigger. A few roaming walkers stumbled into the yard; Dawn pulled the trigger sending a walkers head into an explosion of rotting flesh and internal gore. The gun had a good scope on it,

"Damn," Rick breathed, Dawn turned to see Rick staring at the remains of her shot. Dawn shrugged again handing the gun back to Rick,

"Learn how to shoot or die was how we lived back before this even started," Dawn left it at that ignoring the questioning glance Rick threw her way. Merle would be coming up soon to relieve her so Dawn went out the door leading to the opened air part of the guard tower and watched the fading sun, it was gorgeous, pinks and oranges streaked the sky like a water color painting she had once painted in her free time. Rick came out and stood next to her,

"Thank you," She said before she could stop herself.

"For what Dawn," He asked staring out into the horizon.

"Allowing me to stay instead of throwing me into the woods while I was wounded," Dawn replied shyly, Rick chuckled to himself,

"I wouldn't be human to do that, besides you took shit for us even when you didn't know who we were." Dawn nodded looking back into the distance ignoring the feelings creeping into her heart for this broken man. Rick's hand found hers making Dawn glance down at the sudden contact with the group's leader.

"Dawn?" Rick called her name softly; Dawn looked into the man's curious eyes, "why did you do it?" Rick asked.

"Because, I wasn't about to let you lose anyone just because I happened to walk through, and I wasn't going to let the governor think I wasn't with you guys, I thought maybe if I helped you even if I didn't know you then my life wouldn't have been such a waste, that I wasn't such a waste," Dawn answered with a sigh, Rick's eyes filled with anger and his grip tightened on her hand.

"You aren't a waste and if you think that just because the governor did those things to you then you're," He paused stepping closer to Dawn, "you're wrong Dawn," He whispered pulling her into his arms and fiercely crashing his lips against hers. Dawn stiffened against Rick momentarily before kissing him back equally as passionately.

"Hey Rick you out here, c'mon man I ain't up for a game of fucking hide-n-seek," Merle ranted rounding the corner. Rick refused to pull away,

"What the hell," Merle screamed, pulling away Dawn turned to find Merle charging right at both her and Rick. Rick shoved her behind him and fumbled with his gun, Merle caught Rick in a tackle. Dawn dove out of the path of the falling men just before Merle landed over Rick. Merle shoved rick to the ground with his right arm while slugging Rick across the face with his only hand. Rick kicked Merle in the gut but only achieved another punch to the face.

"Merle STOP!" Dawn shouted but Merle kept inflicting pain to Rick who had fallen unconscious, Dawn jumped to her feet throwing herself at the angry redneck. Dawn wrapped her arm around Merle's neck and kicked him hard in his lower back. Merle grunted but still didn't budge, muttering under her breath Dawn let go of Merle's neck and kneed him in the side then spinning she round house kicked Merle in the face. Merle finally stopped hitting Rick and held his now swelling nose,

"Daryl!" Dawn called to the younger Dixon who was about to leave for a hunting trip,

"What the hell happened up here?!" He growled as he burst into the guard tower next to the cursing Merle and the unconscious Rick whose head was now in Dawn's lap.

"Merle?!" Daryl turned on his brother yelling at him trying to figure out what happened from his brother.

"Stop it the both of you, Rick needs Hershel not you two bickering, now if someone is gonna help me then do it!" Dawn commanded the two men. Daryl nodded and helped Dawn drag Rick back to their cell block.

* * *

Dawn watched Rick get his face treated by Hershel, Merle and Daryl had gone hunting after Hershel had confirmed that Merle's nose was indeed broken. Dawn left Rick and headed down to the area that served as their kitchen,

"There she is," Dawn was greeted by smiles from everyone; Oscar muttered something to T Dog that made the two men laugh audibly. Dawn raised an eyebrow at them

"What are the monkeys laughing about?" Dawn asked Carol, Carol only shook her head and replied,

"Oh just the fact that you took on Merle and broke his nose," Carol laughed along with Maggie, Glenn, and a smiling Beth, even Judith giggled gleefully. Carl sat in the corner picking at the contents of his bowl obviously not entertained by the situation,

"Carl?" Dawn called to the boy; he looked up sadness clear in his eyes he only nodded to her not in the mood for conversation. Oscar and T Dog kept laughing making Dawn spin around with her hands on her hips,

"What is so funny hmm? Oh the fact that I can take on the redneck and you two baboons can't?" Oscar and T dog shut up but Glenn and Maggie only laughed harder Dawn laughed as T Dog jumped up with is hands in the air,

"Hey I don't wanna fight you girl," T Dog said, Oscar laughed when Dawn put up her fists,

"Oh how 'bout you Oscar, want some?!" she challenged shifting her weight from foot to foot as if anticipating the blow.

"Yeah I'll take you on any day, anywhere any time!" Glenn fell onto the floor and Beth burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bring it on old man!" Dawn said lunging across the table knocking Oscar to the ground, Oscar was taken completely by surprise as she sat on his back holding his arms while keeping him on the ground with her knee. Carol shrieked when T Dog threw her over his shoulder and began tickling her,

"Say Uncle Oscar!" Oscar struggled under her but kept giggling.

"Not in a million years," He shouted flipping over and landing on top of her, Glenn got on the floor and began counting the seconds,

"It is gonna be a long million years!" Dawn called rolling over Oscar and straddling him as he helplessly tried to shove her back to the ground. Glenn began counting to ten when Merle and Daryl rushed into the awkward scene.

"Who is…?" Daryl trailed off at the sight of Carol draped across T Dog's shoulder, Maggie lying breathless on the floor as red as a tomato, Glenn kneeling next to Dawn who was still on top of Oscar, Beth trying to calm down the laughing baby, and Carl who was now glaring at Merle. Carol was the first to star laughing followed by T Dog, then Oscar and Dawn. Maggie snorted and Glenn laughed uncontrollably Dawn got off of Oscar offering him a hand which he took gratefully. Dawn looked up still chuckling; Daryl was trying not to smile while Merle only glared at her. Dawn stopped laughing and glared back.

"What now, am I not allowed to have fun either?!" She shouted at the big redneck, Merle only glared, Dawn stomped out without looking back to see Merle following close behind.

"What the hell was that?" Merle called to her,

"We were having an orgy, I don't know we were just wrestling," Dawn replied shortly, Merle ran forward grabbing her shoulder,

"Ya know that isn't what I was askin' you 'bout," Merle growled spinning her towards him. She pushed away from him and stormed out of the cell block into the night air.

"I asked you a question woman!" Merle called trying to match her pace. Merle grabbed her shoulder again and spun her towards him,

"What?!" She yelled, he shook his head, Dawn rolled her eyes and tore her arm from his grip heading towards the over turned bus where Axel stood. Dawn called up to him,

"Hey Axel, you're done here go on in and get your food." Axel nodded and sprinted into the cell block. Dawn nodded with satisfaction. A hand grabbed her shoulder again this time spinning her towards the owner and pinning her against the bus's underside. Merle smirked at her then pressed himself against her and began kissing her roughly. Dawn shoved him away pulling her knife out of her belt,

"Back off you man whore!" She yelled hoping to get someone's attention. No one came, cursing under her breath Dawn stared up at Merle who was staring at her with something intent in his eyes.

"Oh c'mon you know you liked that kiss now," he said liquor heavy on his breath.

"You're drunk and you better not do anything you would regret!" Dawn said trying to sound strong but something told her she wasn't going to get out of this one. Merle only laughed in an evil manner making Dawn think of her crazed stepfather who had messed up her life so much. Adrenaline coursed through her veins at the thought of the abusive second father who had been a monster even before the apocalypse, Dawn jumped into the air and caught the edge of the bus swinging herself backwards onto the roof of the bus with cat like grace.

"Damn," Merle breathed at the sight of her crouched on the top of the over turned bus staring angrily down at him. Dawn turned her head to the side trying to figure out the drunken man,

"C'mere," Merle called up to her, Dawn shook her head then righted herself and turned away from the redneck she had once turned to for comfort. Truth seemed to reveal itself he only wanted to get in bed with her typical man, Dawn had violated her own first rule never get close to anyone. Dawn jumped off the edge of the bus sailing over Merle's head. Dawn ran full speed to the cell block choking back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn tossed and turned, the fact that she had been so delusional made her feel weak and useless. Dawn tossed off the thin blanket allowing the cold to bite her sleeveless arms and bare shoulders. She had stormed in the night before and thrown on a tank top for bed with no bottoms but her underwear. Anger gripped her stomach, heedless to her attire Dawn made her way in the still dark cell block down the stairs to the kitchen and into the pantry. The silence told her that it was earlier than five in the morning since Judith wasn't awake yet, Dawn restlessly rummaged through their now plentiful stock of food since Glenn and Maggie have been insisting on going on runs all the time. She rubbed a bare foot across the cold floor debating what she wanted. Dawn settled on a protein bar then headed back into the eating area of their "kitchen". Footsteps startled Dawn making her drop the unopened snack; she bent to retrieve it when he appeared in the doorway,

"Well fancy seeing you here missy," Merle drawled clawing her body with his gaze. Dawn stood up straight thrusting her chin out and deciding to ignore his snide comment. Dawn walked up to him and put her face an inch from his,

"Come to apologies for your mistake dumb ass?" She growled, Merle stepped closer,

"Nice outfit," He replied running a hand over her thigh sending unwelcoming shivers down her spine. Dawn glared at him then ducked under his arm back into the cell block towards the stair case. Merle caught her shoulder,

"I was drunk, couldn't think straight," Merle said,

"That was a shitty apology," she growled at him.

"I'm sorry, ok, I was wrong now can we make out or what," Merle sped through his apology, ending it with his usual pig comment. Dawn sighed, turning she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time now wishing she had seen Rick first then she might not have had to deal with Merle. Dawn slid into Rick's cell; peering around the dark room she knew he was gone. Dawn ran out of Rick's cell into hers only three cells down. She quickly retrieved her knife, then rushing past the confused Merle she burst into the cold morning air. Dawn could make out the outline of a stumbling figure on top of the bus. Dawn sprinted over to the bus, Rick saw her first though.

"Dawn?" He called out softly. Dawn pulled herself onto the bus next to Rick a little breathless she lay on her back and stared up at the stars.

"Dawn?" Rick called a little louder to her. Dawn slowly turned her gaze to him taking in his crazy hair and half tucked button up shirt; she shook her head and stood up.

"Rick, you have a concussion you should not be out here!" Dawn scolded. Rick laughed and pulled her into his arms,

"Yes but you shouldn't be out here in underwear," Rick reminded her of her current amount of garnet. Dawn blushed at his comment,

"I like it though," He said, in the dim moon light she saw his goofy grin. Dawn rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his momentarily before pulling him towards the cell block.

* * *

Merle disappeared for the remainder of the day when a woman with a katana walked into the room. The group had told her about Michone and about her distance from the others. Dawn never had really thought about this woman but now that she saw her for some odd reason she felt nervous, like this woman might just run at her and decapitate her. Dawn shook off the eerie feeling this woman gave her and went back to being on watch. The sun had raised high into the sky but the sun wasn't very comforting in the oncoming winter atmosphere, Dawn guessed it was about the end of fall and that it would soon be winter. Footsteps let Dawn know that it was time for her to go inside, turning she found Axel smiling up at her, she held out her hand to help the man up next to her. Axel gladly took her hand and rolled onto the bus's side lying there panting,

"Dang it is one cold day," Axel said pulling his jacket tighter around him. Dawn nodded in agreement then handed him the Remington 700 to him. Before he could say another word she launched herself off the side of the bus, landing on the balls of her feet gracefully. Axel whistled behind her as she stood up as she jogged away Dawn threw him the bird without so much as a sideways glance. Axel's laugh could still be heard as she shoved open the door leading into the cell block that they called home. Dawn shook her head as she made her way towards the kitchen, every head turned as she walked in and every face spread into a smile even Michone's face split into a smug grin.

"Oh what now?" Dawn whined Carl just shook his head and T Dog burst out laughing with Oscar. Dawn glared at him and taunted,

"What you up for round two of whoop ass?" Oscar stood up with his hands on the table,

"Bring it on bitch!" Oscar replied Dawn smirked. A hand caught her shoulder, sighing Dawn spun around to find Rick staring at her with one eyebrow raised in question.

"So now you are trying to beat up my men?" He asked clearly suppressing a smile. Dawn only shrugged and said simply,

"Oscar started it!" Oscar started to protest but Rick was too busy laughing. She shook her head and made her way over to Carol.

"Hey," Carol said hugging Dawn,

"Hey," she replied.

"I was thinking of going to grab a shower but I'm not sure where to go," Dawn said, Carol shook her head and teased,

"Oh maybe Rick could take you," Dawn covered Carol's mouth with a hand and tugged her into the pantry.

"What was that supposed to mean!?" Dawn frantically whispered.

"Oh let's just say I was on watch after Rick and I had gotten up early to find you two smooching on the top of the bus," Carol baited. Dawn stared hard at her then admitted

"OK, maybe rick and I," But she stopped, "later," she assured stomping out of the pantry with a bag of cheese its

"I've been needing some of these," Dawn called to the few faces left in the kitchen. Oscar, T Dog, Rick, and Daryl had decided to join them.

"It's on, those are mine girl," T Dog called grabbing for the bag of crackers. Dawn tossed the bag to Oscar who opened them and took a handful then crammed them into his mouth. T Dog rushed Oscar but he had already thrown them to Daryl who dumped some into his mouth before throwing them at Dawn again. She had almost taken a handful when the ground suddenly was no longer beneath her and she was trying to get off of T Dog's shoulder. T Dog fell to the floor with dawn under his back,

"T Dog pile!" Oscar yelled coming over and body slamming T Dog harder onto her. Dawn screamed,

"Get off of me you monkeys!" T Dog laughed along with everyone else in the room. Dawn jabbed T Dog in the side causing him to yelp,

"Ticklish are we now?" Dawn mocked.

"No!" T Dog said Dawn poked him in the same place making the big man jump off of her sending Oscar flying off of him.

"Alright, alright, enough horse play for today," Rick said pulling Dawn to her feet then nudging T Dog with his foot T Dog squirmed under the foot. Dawn held out her hand and T Dog took it allowing her to help him up.

"Dawn?" Dawn turned to see Daryl looking at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes at the younger Dixon.

"Yeah Daryl?" she replied sighing, she knew where this was going.

"You know where my brother went?" He interrogated, she shook her head earning a curse from Daryl. He turned to leave,

"Wait, I'll come with you," She offered.

"Why would you want to help my brother?" Daryl growled.

"Because no matter how much of a jerk he can be he still saved my life at least twice," Dawn reminded. Daryl shrugged; she smiled at him happily and pulled her sharp survival knife from her waist band.


	6. Chapter 6

**the more reviews i get the more chapters i will post, so four reviews for the next chapter ok guys you can do this and you can bet there will be some surprises soon!**

* * *

Accept for the occasional roaming walker the woods were peaceful almost to an eerie sense reminding Dawn of the silent woman with the lethal katana. Daryl glanced back at her for the millionth time,

"What," She hissed feeling annoyed by his constant need of reassurance. Daryl only shook his head and kept walking keeping Dawn behind him as if she couldn't protect herself. Something fluttered at the edge of her vision, Dawn turned just in time to be tackled by a very large black man. He laced his hands around her neck and silently threatened to choke her if she moved. Dawn spit the blood that was leaking into her mouth she mentally counted to three, _one,_ she slowly put her knife in her right hand out of the man's line of sight,_ two,_ she braced her feet against his abs lightly enough not to be noticed,_ three,_ she shoved with all of her strength and got the man off of her just as he tightened his grip on her neck. Prepared Dawn swung the blade catching the stranger in the cheek, his grip tightened as her howled in pain at the knife sunk into his face.

"Dawn?" Daryl's call made her know she would be fine, but the man kept tightening his grip cutting off her air supply. With her final efforts she elbowed the man in the chest then kicked him in the groin, and then finally she bit into his right arm while yanking the blade free of his face. Daryl burst out of the tree line as the man tried to punch Dawn; she closed her eyes waiting for the worst when blood sprayed her face. Her eyes flew open to find an arrow piercing the man's forehead from behind him.

"You OK?" Daryl asked pulling the now dead man off of her. She hardly had time to nod when hisses and snarls surrounded them. Dawn stared at the herd of walkers now closing in on them,

"Daryl?" she cried not knowing what to do,

"Get in the trees!" He growled picking her up and shoving her onto a low branch. Dawn pulled Daryl up beside her and they quickly ascended into the higher branches away from the undead freaks.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Daryl asked looking at her bruised throat. Dawn only brushed off his concern and walked ahead trying to get rid of the images of the walkers tearing away the flesh of the man who had attacked her. The day light got scarcer as they got further and further into the woods,

"Hey," Daryl caught her arm and turned her gently towards him. She regarded him with weary eyes, his hair was a mess and his eyes were restless then the bags under his eyes told her that he was beyond tired. Dawn shivered realizing that she had forgotten her jacket at the prison wanting to find Merle had made her a scant forgetful. Daryl shouldered off his sleeveless leather vest and handed it to her without as much as a word he walked past her.

"Thanks," She whispered to his back. He shrugged not turning as he bent down and looked intently at some large boot prints leading into the trees even further. Daryl sighed and stood up,

"We're losing day light, we should head back," He frowned. She looked at him astonished that he would so willingly give up on his brother when he had not a clue where he was.

"OK, go ahead I think I'm gonna search some more you never know where anger will take you," Dawn debated. Daryl shook his head and walked back the way they had come, Dawn firmly planted her feet in the ground and allowed him to walk a short distance before sighing and turning to examine the boot prints. She knew he was there before he even grabbed her shoulder,

"You were serious?" Daryl exclaimed in a whisper, she only shrugged and kept walking keeping the tracks to her left while being sure to observe her surroundings for stray walkers. Daryl shook his head and walked beside her, looking down the tracks ended at the trunk of a tree. Slowly Dawn looked up to find an abandoned hunting platform, wooden boards were nailed to the tree's trunk acting as a ladder leading up to the getaway in the trees.

"Maybe I should," Daryl began but stopped when she tore over to the ladder and headed up to the platform high in the branches.

"Merle," She called softly before pulling herself onto the wooden planks. Dawn gasped at the sight before her. Merle was lying unconscious surrounded by empty liquor bottles and crushed beer cans, he was shirtless and shivering but what was most disturbing was the amount of blood that covered the drunken redneck.

"Daryl," She hissed hoping that he would hurry. Dawn crawled over to Merle and caught his left wrist feeling for a pulse. His heart beat was fast and hard like he had just run a race but it was probably just the effects of the amount of alcohol in his system. Daryl was suddenly at her side she could almost fell the tension radiating from his body, Dawn looked into his face hoping to find some kind of reassurance that he wasn't mad. Daryl stood up and stalked over to the tree's base kicking glass bottles and aluminum cans over the edge both full and empty. He went and leaned his head against the tree trunk then began madly pounding his fists into the bark.

"Daryl this won't help him anymore, now stop that, we're gonna be stuck here for the night so you best get comfy!" She hissed hoping to bring some sense to the stressed man. Daryl spun towards her and glared at her,

"Rick is gonna be pissed when we don't show tonight then he is gonna be taking it out on me!" He hissed back,

"I'll talk to him, so just calm down this isn't going to help anyone!" Dawn ended. Daryl calmed down a bit but it was still pretty clear that he was angry,

"I'm going hunting," He fumed she nodded turning back to the very unconscious Merle.

Dawn pulled Merle's head into her lap as she examined the blood on his torso; it was mostly walker blood until it came to a slit right through his right shoulder maiming him for a short while judging the depth of the wound which wasn't too incredibly deep. She sighed wishing Merle wasn't such a complicated character to judge and understand. He stirred under her light touch when she traced the scars on his chest and shoulders,

"Merle, if you can hear me then wake up cause you scared your brother and I," she whispered hoping that he would open his eyes and be ok. The knife wound made Dawn nervous about infection although she wasn't a doctor she knew enough to make sure it wasn't infected. Dawn searched the small hunter's platform for some items that would be useful, liquor and gauze, where would she get the gauze? Sighing she looked at her long sleeved shirt thanking herself for wearing a tank top underneath it that day. Dawn grabbed the liquor bottle then pulled her shirt over her head already feeling the cold air's claws. Dawn tore her shirt into strips every tear making Merle toss and turn next to her.

"Here goes nothing," She muttered tipping the bottle of alcohol over allowing the clear liquid to seep over the wound. Merle gasped on contact sitting up so fast that he knocked heads with Dawn making her drop the glass bottle with a loud crash. Moans from below made her groan, Merle stared at her like she was a dream or not real he reached out to touch her. Dawn slapped away his hand then reached down and retrieved the strips of fabric that had once been her shirt. Merle stiffly turned his back towards her in a stubborn gesture she only kneeled behind him and began wrapping his wound from behind ignoring his moans in pain.

"Easy, c'mon I'm hurt be a little gentle girl!" His protesting shouts made the walker snarls and hisses more pronounced. Dawn felt bad for causing the older Dixon pain making her wonder what Daryl would,

"Oh shit, Daryl!" She exclaimed at the sound of his brother's name Merle whipped around and rasped,

"Where is my lil' bro anyways?" Dawn tried to sound sure but it was hard,

"He went hunting, he said he would be back, h-he got mad when he found you drunk here like the bastard you are!" Now it was her turn to be mad, Dawn was tired of people she cared about going and getting themselves killed when she clearly needed them…even Merle…wait she didn't care about him, did she?

"Hey, hey," Merle snapped his fingers pulling her back to their current situation,

"He'll be ok, I know he will," Dawn muttered turning back to the make shift bandages that she had graciously made for this wounded man. Picking up another strip she wrapped it tightly around the other pieces of blood soaked fabric. Merle was quiet for once Dawn looked up to find him staring at her with a gentle sort of expression to his features this wasn't Merle's nature.

"What," she sighed his confusing behavior was becoming exhausting. Merle only shrugged leaving her question unanswered she shook her head at the now smirking redneck and reached for his dirty wife beater. For a moment she examined its blood stains both walker blood and human blood,

"Get some clothes on Dixon!" she instructed Merle raised an eyebrow and sneered jokingly,

"Or what, you gonna break my nose, oh wait you already did honey!" the hisses below grew into a louder chorus of hungry snarls. Dawn dropped the shirt in fear,

"Hey what happened to you?" Merle asked nodding towards her distinct finger print bruises encircling her neck and making her feel self-conscious about the whole matter. The hisses got quieter and replaced by the unmistakable noise of tearing flesh Dawn slowly crawled over to the edge and looked down to see the undead feasting on a deer. Confusion was the first thing to go through Dawn's mind but when the hand caught the edge of the platform beside her own, she screamed before recognizing Daryl. Merle caught his brother's hand and hauled him up next to him,

"Didn't mean to scare you," he apologized softly as his brother looked him over.

"Now that is one fine dinner," Merle said taking the two strings of squirrels from his brother's back.

"I can already taste them six squirrels right now!" He cheered fist pumping with his only hand. Daryl shook his head at his brother and snatched their dinner from the other man.

"Here," Dawn held out her hand taking a string of the dead animals. She pulled her knife from her waist band; she poured some liquor on its blade for safety then began skinning the tiny creature's carcass.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun hadn't risen yet but it was morning it was like Dawn had an internal alarm clock in her mind that made her wake up every morning at two in the morning, maybe it was those few days she spent as a mother that did it, or maybe it was the late nights working until twelve at night then going back to work three hours later. Or maybe it was even the horror of having to watch your own child die before the dead began to walk and the only monster in the world was her husband and her stepfather…there were others but they were the worst of them all. Dawn scooted closer beside the body that was spooning her, she gasped and rolled away. Merle was lying on his side still curling around her imaginary body,

"Damn it," She breathed Dawn hardly knew this man yet she had come on a possible suicide rescue mission to save him. _He saved me, _she thought to herself trying to convince herself to stay and wait for the rednecks to wake up. Dawn looked around and found Daryl sitting up staring at her,

"What?" she hissed to him. He only shrugged and whispered,

"Nothing just thought you were," He stopped and averted his gaze to something in the distance.

"What did you think?" She asked scooting closer to him wanting to know what he thought of her,

"I jus' thought you were with my brother," He replied indifferently, in the dim lighting Dawn could just make out the blush creeping across the back of his neck. Dawn snorted and assured,

"Nope, I'm what you might consider single." She playfully nudged Daryl's shoulder making his blush darken. She rolled her eyes and pulled the leather closer to her body Dawn didn't remember putting on the vest again but then again she did drink a beer or two before falling asleep the night before.

"What 'bout Rick?" he whispered almost inaudibly Dawn was the one to blush this time but she played it dumb just in case,

"What are you talking about Daryl?" she tried to sound angry but she only achieved embarrassment and he noticed. He just shrugged and admitted,

"Saw you two…" He stopped and just shrugged. Dawn swallowed her embarrassment and said simply,

"Wasn't anything he had a concussion and he probably won't remember and or care when we get back, so let's all pretend it never happened and I go back to single old me, OK?" Daryl nodded to her then insisted,

"You should get some sleep is barely two in the morning." Dawn shrugged off his vest, laid it on the ground then went back over to Merle and settled into the hard plank surface.

* * *

The sun hadn't risen still but Dawn knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep in these freezing conditions. She let a shiver wrack her body as she stared at the surrounding tree, a large arm drape itself across her and tucked itself under her ribcage, Dawn froze and snapped her eyes shut as Merle pulled her closer to his chest angling her so her head leaned against his chest. She fought the urge to kick him hard between the legs because from this position she could but he wasn't trying to hurt her or…no he was being polite almost, nice and gentle to her. Dawn smiled at the thought of Merle being just a big old softy on the inside and when he felt like it on the outside rather than that cold, sexist, ruthless man she had come to find wasn't Merle's only personality.

"Merle, leave the girl alone man," Daryl commanded from somewhere to her right.

"I ain't gonna do nothing lil' bro calm down," Merle assured halfheartedly,

"Yeah well still she ain't your woman and you sure as hell are too old for her so back the fuck off," Daryl growled defensively, the smile fled from Dawn's face as she tried to look asleep.

"Shit Daryl it ain't like that, last time I tried to get into her pants she about cut me," Merle mumbled reminding her of their first encounter. Dawn had to fight the grin at the memory but it only made her shift uncomfortably in Merle's grip. Merle shushed his younger brother then relaxed against her again before he began snoring in about five seconds flat. Dawn opened her eyes again and gently began wiggling away from Merle, but of course he slept lightly,

"Where you going chick," He teased pulling her back against him.

"Well last time I checked I was allowed to get up when I felt like it or did my freedoms die with the rest of the world?" she growled still helplessly trying to get out of his grasp,

"You were fine last night though," Merle reminded her,

"Well that was last night and I'd like to get up now so when you're done being such an ass then tell me then we will talk like grownups," She spat without turning. Merle let go and she scrambled to her feet then with lightning speed she was over the edge and heading down the ladder two make shift rungs at a time.

"Where are you going?" Merle called over the edge as she shoved a knife into a snarling walker's head,

"I came to help you and all I get is crap, I was the…" She stopped realizing how desperate she was sounding as she got off of the now lifeless walker. Dawn didn't even glance back she just tore off into the woods in the opposite direction of the prison and the opposite direction of the calling rednecks.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the short one and please review it keeps me going and motivated so review, follow, whatever i accept criticism if it isn't rude so please review love you guys!**

* * *

Dawn ran dodging trees and stumbling walkers that reached for her flesh in hunger. Finally she stopped to catch her breath; she leaned against a tree trunk before scaling the branches and heading towards a thick branch high up to get away from the footsteps heading her way.

"Dawn?" Daryl whispered up to her, the sun had risen and by it position she guessed it was about six o'clock in the morning so they had been at this cat and mouse game for about two hours of Dawn running in circles and trying to shake Merle and Daryl from her trail which proved to be an almost impossible task. Twice Daryl had let her run in a circle and he almost caught her until she would kick out and make him step back in alarm. Merle had long ago gotten tired and was panting while glaring up at her while she hadn't even broken a sweat , a life of running before and after the world died gave her a head start by about twenty seven years which happened to be her age.

"Alright bitch you had your fun now get down here," Merle called headless to their being in the middle of the woods during an apocalypse. Dawn shakily rose on the tips of her toes and caught another branch as Merle screamed hysterically,

"You aren't worth this trouble Dawn!" It hit her like a ton of bricks,_ you are worthless,_ her stepfather's voice was like a blade to her heart_ no one will ever love you because you will amount to nothing in life_ he teased internally. Dawn stopped climbing and began hesitantly retreating down towards the earth and the scowling brothers,

"Why would you do this you about scared the crap out of us and," Daryl just kept yelling, Dawn shook her head wondering if the voices would leave her alone now _worthless bitch _he was still there taunting her even though he was entirely nonexistent any more,

"If it was so much trouble then why didn't you two geniuses just leave me to the walkers?" Dawn broke in to Daryl's little lecture,

"Because Dawn you just can't try to kill yourself when everything isn't all peachy and keen got it darling?" Merle spat in a mocking tone,

"SO suddenly you get to tell me if I'm allowed to die or not, hmm? Next you're going to tell me that I can't take a piss because it isn't convenient to your little perverted mind games and lies that consist of your life now." Dawn bit out spinning towards Merle,

"Just 'cause you ain't got Anna anymore don't mean shit and just 'cause no man loves you don't mean you have to drown us all in your tears and sad life stories that you so helplessly lived through," Merle's words seemed to snap something inside of her, it was like at the mention of her late sister's name the world stopped spinning and her heart's remains just broke into a million more shards then they just seemed to fall away into the abyss of her hollow chest. Dawn gasped as the voices in her head all shouted things at once,_ Dawn you didn't save me, Dawn your helpless, Dawn your worthless, Dawn I never loved you, ,Dawn you will never live up to make me proud, Dawn you should just kill yourself and do us all a favor for once instead of being your useless self,_ _Just 'cause you ain't got Anna anymore don't mean shit and just 'cause no man loves you don't mean you have to drown us all in your tears and sad life stories that you so helplessly lived through._ All words that people she loved had told her and now she realized that her caring for another man not necessarily in a loving gesture but at all it just seemed to fail no matter how innocent she was or how hard she tried she was useless and worthless and unlovable, and Merle Dixon only proved it even more.

"Dawn I-I didn't mean it like," Merle began making the voices in her head scream more reality into her mind. Dawn only pulled her knife from its holder and stormed into the woods towards the prison that had once comforted her but now it only made her think of the love she no longer had and she might never get in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the prison group scowled and glared at Merle when he walked through the gate but he didn't notice for he was too busy trying to apologize to Dawn for the umpteenth time but what he didn't know was that the damage was done and as she intercepted Rick's embrace and she headed straight to the over turned bus where Axel stood shading his eyes to see her better. He nodded at her when she took his gun then with a shrug he got off the bus and headed into the cell block without asking questions which made Dawn happy because she didn't plan on having friends anymore or ever again.

"Hey what was that about?" Rick asked climbing up next to her and hugging her from behind. Dawn cringed under his touch making his step back and growl,

"Did Merle touch you?" The venom in his voice seemed to make something inside of her want to reach out and caress his face and tell him it was alright. The thought fled from her mind as the gloom took its place making her wish for her medication more than usual. She settled with shaking her head and staring out into the orange horizon, it had taken them all day to get back to the prison because it turned out that they had gone further than they had thought on her little goose chase game.

"What's going on?" Rick asked turning her towards him so she couldn't avoid his stare. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and tried to break free of his grasp but he held tight by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. Dawn stopped trying to break free and just allowed Rick's touch to mend a few pieces of her heart and her self-confidence. Rick tilted her face towards his and stared into her eyes, Dawn hoped they were expressionless or at least unreadable. He shook his head and planted a soft kiss to her lips before pulling the gun from her hands.

"Go get some food and some rest you look horrible," Rick joked,

"You don't look to hot yourself," She teased back lightly Rick grinned evilly then kissed her quickly before gently shoving her towards the edge of the bus. Dawn jumped off landing in an exaggerated crouched position earning a whistle from Rick behind her she turned towards him grinning at his goofy stare. Rolling her eyes she turned and headed inside loving the light feeling and the absence of whispers in her head at the moment. Dawn inhaled deeply walking briskly towards the cell block towards her family. She smiled as she pushed open the door to find Carol was cooing to the giggling Judith and Carl was talking to Beth with a goofy grin much like his father's own. Maggie and Glenn were whispering and giggling like high school sweet hearts, while Hershel read his bible out loud next to Merle who was lounging and pretending to be asleep but was probably listening to the scripture of the good book.

"There she is!" Carol exclaimed rushing over to her with the gurgling baby still in her arms. Dawn hugged Carol and kissed Judith on the forehead,

"Hey Dawn," Carl called waving along with Beth who normally ignored her but now she seemed to notice her entrance. Hershel smiled at her and put down his bible,

"Welcome back," He greeted warmly Dawn shrugged and thanked him,

"I wasn't gone long and you would have gotten your men back either way, I'm just an extra here," Dawn sighed at her own logic then brushed past Carol heading into the cell block welcoming the gloom back into her heart even though it wasn't as thick as usual but it was still painful. Every step she took seemed to be too many even when she got to the top her feet seemed to feel like they weighed a thousand pounds, Dawn fell audibly onto her bunk bed but decided she wanted to sleep on the top bunk tonight. Without moving her blankets or bothering with the blood stains on the mattress she laid down on it and welcomed the thoughts and memories to rush her.

* * *

Dawn woke up breathless and sweaty, her dreams were black and uneventful but someone was watching her she could feel their gaze even in her sleep and without a seconds heist she dove off the edge of her bunk bed with her knife drawn ready for the attack of the stalker. Merle stared with his jaw dragging on the floor with amazement at her perfect landing off of the top bunk and in three seconds of her opening her eyes from sleep.

"What," She whispered standing up while being sure to look as tall as possible.

"Our turn for watch," He paused, "nice landing," He complimented walking away. Dawn shook her head and followed the redneck to the fences of the prison to watch for anything suspicious. Merle stopped at a place in the fence bending over and staring at some links that looked a little loose,

"Did I mention I was sorry," Merle asked casually,

"Yes a few thousand times," Dawn replied coolly,

"You don't seem to be affected by them," He pointed out,

"Apologizing doesn't change the fact that you said them…and meant them," She whispered the last part trying to ignore her urge to cry, she never cried, ever. Sighing she turned away from him and headed towards the guard tower a few feet away. She stomped up the stairs and burst into the open air balcony of the guard tower enjoying her privacy,

"I didn't, mean what I said woman," Merle whispered making her almost jump over the edge to the waiting ground below. Merle caught her around the waist and pulled her against him she gasped as the redneck spun her towards him and he confessed,

"I was only mad at ya and I meant nothing by it, I swear." He held up his right arm with the metal brace and blade as if taking an oath. Dawn smiled and shook her head at his pleading gaze,

"Apology accepted," Merle smiled but she quickly added, "But if you say anything like that to me again I will cut your balls off, you're an ass hole!" Merle's grin widened and he hugged her to his chest resting his cheek on the top of her head. He challenged still holding her,

"I'd like to see you try." Dawn pulled away and teased,

"In your dreams Dixon!" She smirked as he rolled his eyes at her; she enjoyed his "careless" behavior. Dawn and Merle joked and teased each other until well after seven o'clock in the morning when out of the woods stumbled a bloodied Andrea, Dawn got Merle up and was about to go get the others when through her scope she watched Rick run crazily out of the gates towards her. Dawn smiled at Rick and his consideration for others. Merle helped her shoot walkers that tried to rush up to Rick and Andrea who was limping badly. Daryl came up and threw the gate open for Andrea and a now breathless Rick. The gates closed and Rick turned to Andrea then pulled her towards the cell block just as a wave of bullets sliced through the air from guns and men hidden by the woods. Merle cursed and tackled her to the floor lying on top of her being her human shield.

"Merle," She screamed feeling him jerk suddenly, he growled another choice of curse words before allowing her to help him scoot into the inside of the guard tower's safety.

"Where are you hit?" Dawn asked frantically using her blade to cut away his shirt. He closed his eyes as she gently ran her fingers over the hole in his abdomen.

"Only skimmed me, lets shoot," Merle panted as Dawn pushed him back down to sit, bullets ricocheted off the sides of the guard tower sending a nauseous sense of failure on her part. Merle tried to get up again making her have to fight to keep him down,

"What's it gonna take Merle?" She growled through clenched teeth, Merle was panting even harder but he kept fighting against her even though he was hurt he was still pretty strong.

"I ain't sitting by while they shoot at us," he spat back shoving her to the ground and taking her knife.

"Let me go Merle!" She protested but her only held her arms behind her back and tied them together with the bloodied remains of her wife beater.

"Sorry darling but you aren't earning a death sentence," Merle declared and just as he started to reach for the door Dawn kicked him behind the knee at just the right angle sending the redneck down with a gasp. She yelped in surprise as he landed on top of her but he only grinned,

"No! Merle get the fuck off me now," Dawn commanded the perverted man with a kick to the groin. He groaned in pain and fell off of her giving her enough time to wiggle away towards her knife, Merle growled and got to it first. Dawn winced knowing he was about to stab her or something but he only cut off her homemade chains.

"Sorry…again," He muttered before kneeling next to her. Dawn smiled and pointed at the ground waiting for the big man to sit so they could wait out the cross fire. An eerie silence filled the air as the bullets stopped flying Dawn peered out of the foggy glass just as a bread truck drove through the front gate and released at least two dozen walkers into the yard and to her horror Hershel was laying in the field while trying to pick off a few walkers that grabbed for him while Rick loaded Andrea and himself into Glenn's truck then they got Hershel in after them right as the governor saw Dawn peering through the unclear glass he stared at her for a whole second holding her gaze then just like that he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Another yell in pain echoed throughout the cell block as Hershel dug yet another bullet from Rick's arm. Dawn cringed at the sound although it wasn't the first time she heard someone scream to this extent but it was the first time it was someone she cared about. She sighed and hastily headed out into the cold fall air wishing she could retreat to the over turned bus that was now swarmed with walkers from the governor and others. Dawn ducked into the cover of the heavy wooden boards the group had just recently put up against the fences for extra protection and cover. Foot fall behind her told her she wasn't about to receive the space she craved,

"Hey, do I know you?" The blonde woman named Andrea approached ducking next to her into a similar crouched position. Dawn shrugged trying to brush off the conversation, there was something about this girl she didn't like not only the fact that she was the girl that was the governor's play toy but also the fact that she stuck around and watch the helpless be tortured by the governor's wrath.

"Well I'm Andrea," She said clearly not getting the hint,

"Dawn," She introduced shortly. Andrea nodded with satisfaction and just sat there,

"Did you know Lori?" She asked suddenly, Dawn sighed knowing she wasn't going to leave so she just played along,

"Not personally but Rick told me about her, she was his late wife," Dawn answered.

"Oh Rick told you," She paused, "Are you two together or something?" She finished with a cocky smile like it was a joke. Dawn stopped and pondered her question not really knowing if her and Rick really were a couple or not but at the same time she wanted to throttle this woman and tell her to stay away from Rick because he was hers…but she only shrugged and walked back into the cell block. Rick seemed to have calmed down because the screams ended and the echoes were long gone. She sighed in relief and ran up the stairs to Rick's cell where she found him unconscious while Hershel was taking his pulse,

"He's a little loopy from the pain killers but he should end up being ok after a few days to a week, so he might say something's or do things he doesn't mean, Dawn I need you to watch him." He said not looking up from the pocket watch he had borrowed from Glenn. She nodded and went to sit down by Rick, Hershel nodded to her then got on his crutches and left. Dawn sat next to Rick for hours just brushing hair out of his face and wiping sweat on his forehead.

It was well after dark when Andrea walked in,

"Hey you need some sleep and something to eat, Carol has some food set out for you so why don't you take a break," She stated then quickly added, "I will come get you if he wakes up, I promise," She assured Dawn. Dawn nodded and rushed out of Rick's cell glancing back to find Andrea now holding Rick's hand and running her fingers through his hair. Dawn tried to swallow her jealousy as she headed into the "kitchen" part of the cell block. Carol was feeding a whimpering Judith her bottle while Merle hungrily inhaled his bowl of food,

"Any left for me big boy?" She joked putting her hands on her hips expectantly. Merle rolled his eyes and continued eating his dinner; Dawn giggled and grabbed the bowl the now smirking Carol held out to her. She went over and plopped down next to Merle before scooping her canned spam and noodles into her mouth one bite at a time.

"You gonna have enough?" Merle asked considerately beside her. Dawn nodded as she licked her spoon clean.

"Well fun can only last so long, I'm going to head back up to see if Rick is ok," Dawn announced trying to contain her anticipation to see the man she loved. Carol suppressed a smirk and Merle scoffed beside her. Ignoring their weird behavior Dawn forced herself to walk slowly towards the stairs and she tried to take the steps one at a time. Smiling broadly she turned to Rick's cell and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her. Andrea was now straddling Rick and obviously making out with him while Rick who was very much awake looked completely ok by it he hardly blinked when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Rick?" Dawn croaked feeling a sudden lump growing in her throat. Andrea jumped at the sound of her voice and nervously looked at her,

"I-I Was just…" Andrea stuttered but Dawn cut her off by storming back towards the stairs.

"Wait Dawn, hold on, I was just," Andrea faltered as she ran after Dawn her shirt hanging wide open,

"What were you taking his temperature with you tongue?!" Dawn spat, venom in every syllable. Andrea was silent as Dawn descended each step. Merle and Carol looked up as she stormed towards the door leading into the now over run prison yard but Merle caught her in a bear hug from behind and began dragging her back into the "kitchen" before she had even opened the door.

"Hold on now lil' missy I thought you were in charge of takin' care of old officer friendly up there," He recalled. Dawn shook her head as he turned her towards him she spat,

"Andrea has it all taken care of." Dawn said her name like it was poison in her mouth; who did this bitch think she was going around and just having sex with whoever she felt!

"What?" Carol exclaimed standing up reading the expression painted across her face as clear as words,

"Let's just say that she and Rick are pretty friendly," Dawn choked out before sitting down heavily at one of the many tables scattered around the room.

"She didn't," Carol exclaimed, Dawn only shrugged and told Carol and the silent Merle what she had just stumbled upon while holding back tears.

"Guess I'm going to be sleeping down here tonight there is no way I'm sleeping on that second floor," she muttered to the floor refusing to meet either person's pitying gaze. Merle sat down next to her and teased,

"Well at least you're single now, oh and ya can stay in my cell if ya want to." Dawn shook her head then replied,

"No thanks, I think I might stay down here instead, I will be fine." She promised glancing into his eyes for what felt like an eternity while he held her gaze.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS BUT I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET THREE MORE SO LET THE REVIEW BEGIN (NOTHING MEAN PLEASE!) LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Dawn woke up to the sound of clanking bowls and boiling water, Dawn sat up slowly and found Carol making breakfast for Judith and Merle holding little Ass Kicker. Dawn giggled at the sight of the redneck carrying the baby around like it was not uncommon for him. Merle glared at her then his eyes softened like he didn't realize it was her at first but he did now,

"Oh hey sleeping beauty," He called to her Dawn stuck her tongue out at him making Judith gurgle with glee and stick her tongue out too. The sun had risen making Dawn surprised she had slept this long,

"Already teaching my children useful things I see," Rick yawned walking in with his bitch following close behind.

"I'm going on a run," Dawn announced pulling herself onto the bench of the table. Rick shrugged and sat next to her making Dawn stand up and move to another table,

"Was it something I said?" Rick asked making Dawn want to shoot him,

"Oh don't play dumb Rick," Carol said forcefully making Rick turn his attention to her,

"Last night was," He pleaded but Dawn held up her hand and told him simply,

"It was clear that what I thought we had was not what you did, so congratulations I won't be such a bother anymore for you." And with that she got up and headed to her cell. Inside she tore her shirt over her head and searched bared backed for another tank top to wear,

"Hey Dawn Carol told me to come give you…" Daryl called making Dawn spin around with her gun drawn. Daryl seemed to be paralyzed with something close to shock, Dawn hadn't really been eating lately and it had taken its toll with her ribs showing an her bruised swollen flesh stretched tight across her bones. She felt her self-confidence die with the breath in her chest as he stared at her weak figure. Dawn swallowed hard and whimpered,

"What do you need Daryl?" She awkwardly crossed her arms. His eyes automatically darted anywhere but at her.

"Hey Dawn," Carol's call came from down the hall. Dawn blinked back tears when Carol gasped at her image.

"Oh honey. Daryl here give me that shirt," Carol murmured plucking the tank top from the young Dixon's hand. Daryl rushed off with an obvious blush creeping up his neck. Carol shook her head while prying Dawn's arms from around her waist. She looked her u and down turning her around so that she could see Dawn's back.

"Ok, first things first, we're going to get you cleaned up and I have an idea that I know you will love but you have to promise me you will listen first, Ok?" Carol asked looking expectantly into her eyes, Dawn smiled and nodded curious to know what her friend had in mind.

* * *

"This is stupid," Dawn muttered for…well she lost count of how many times she had complained about this plan,

"Go over how this is going to help me again," she whined already imagining the looks she'd get for looking so…well she didn't know because Carol wouldn't allow her to see herself yet.

"Ok first things first you're going to look hot then you're going to flirt, then Rick will want you back even more!" Carol explained with a childlike quality. Dawn shook her head making Carol push her head back in place so she could finish applying eye liner…again. Dawn shook her head and smiled to hide her nervousness, what would Rick think….or even Merle? Dawn mentally kicked herself for even considering the big redneck's opinion of her.

"Ok I'm almost done," Carol informed as she opened her eyes.

"What about my clothes I'm still in my under wear Carol," Dawn reminded patiently. Carol giggled to herself and tossed a pair of fade ripped jeans, a black lacy tank top and a leather biker's jacket that looked about her size. Dawn smirked,

"So you know my style," she inquired pulling on the jeans and shirt. Carol only shrugged and fiddled with curls that had fallen into Dawn's face. She sighed as Carol turned her towards the mirror her figure didn't look as unhealthy in the jacket and jeans. Her face was one consistent color from the foundation Carol had dusted over her face, the eyeliner made Dawns eyes sparkle bluer than normal. Her lips were glossed and her hair was left to cascade down her shoulders to her waist in a long waterfall of blonde locks.

"Holy shit!" Dawn screamed at the sight of herself in the cracked mirror. She had endured two hours of prepping and primping in an abandoned cell block that they had Daryl clear out and keep watch just outside the cell that had served as a salon. Daryl rushed in with his cross bow drawn finger twitching on the trigger. Not seeing the threat he looked right at Dawn and immediately let his jaw fall slack for the second time today. Carol giggled bringing him back to the world,

"Damn," He breathed as he hastily retreated from the cell. She smiled and Carol laughed.

"Thanks Carol," Dawn declared turning around again and again to view herself better in the mirror. Carol smirked evilly,

"Let's go get you man!"


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry for the quick one but i promise that more will come and it is about to get complicated or should i say...interesting...**

* * *

Dawn tried to act normal as she strode into the kitchen of the cell block. Carol fed a gurgling Judith while Andrea sat next to her and stroked the child's cheek as Rick looked at the two of them with something close to love. Merle glared at the three of them from a far corner next to Axel who was oblivious to everything like always. Carl leaned the wall next to his father as green as the hulk with jealousy,

"Hey Carl," Dawn called out to the Grimes boy waving and smiling. Carl looked up turning seven shades of red at her appearance. She smirked teasing,

"What's up with you Carl?" Carl's blush deepened. Dawn rolled her eyes and headed over to the table where a now staring Axel and Merle sat with eyes as big as saucers.

"Hey Dawn!" Axel greeted cheerfully, not hiding the fact he was staring at her now. Merle swallowed and turned back to the pile of sticks he was whittling for arrows.

"Oh hey Axel, how have you been?" She asked like any other day. Axel only shrugged without averting his gaze from her chest, men never changed still beyond predictable. She sighed and sat down next to the gawking man turning towards the other five people in the room,

"So when's the next run going to be Rick," Dawn asked trying to keep the hatred out of her voice when she uttered his name. Rick shrugged and replied hoarsely,

"Soon, we need more food and ammo…" She jumped five feet into the air with excitement Dawn yelled,

"I will go, by myself I have needed to get out for a while and all and I already know where I can go I bet…" Rick stood up abruptly and shouted with sudden anger,

"You are not going by yourself Dawn, that is a suicide mission and I won't allow it, not today! I guess I can go with you and we can take Andrea too." Rick looked over at Andrea affectionately.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you two," Dawn muttered leaning back against the table while crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"What did you say," Rick growled,

"Relax officer friendly I will go with her. Then you an' sugar tits can stay back an' do your thing here," Merle offered from behind Dawn suddenly. She spun around almost running right into Merle who was now standing up. Dawn stepped back looking into the redneck's eyes for some sign of why he was doing this but he wasn't exactly an easy person to read, and it seemed like he was trying even harder than usual.

"Dawn is this ok with you?" Rick asked tearing her away from her soul gaze with the big man. Dawn turned toward Rick and savored the thoughtful expression in his eyes because something deep down said it wouldn't be towards her anytime soon,

"Yeah, it's cool with me," She replied with another shrug, "We will leave tomorrow before Dawn comes," She added. Dawn strode back to her cell purposefully, now she had to find a big enough bag to pack all of her things…and a good enough reason not to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

The cold winter's air greeted Dawn as she made her way outside. She wasn't an ungrateful kind of person, but her thin sweat shirt was far from enough. Dawn picked her way through the prison yard stealthily taking down a few walkers that decided to come her way. Merle had been right, even if it was repulsing, covering herself in undead remains worked. She gagged as she walked, not only from the rancid smell but on the emotions welling up in side of her. Leaving wasn't her first choice but she only caused problems everywhere she went. Dawn sighed at her own logic maybe her stepfather was right…maybe the world would be better without her. A low hiss tore her back to the dark prison yard, back to the two walkers limping towards her. Dawn pulled her long buck knife out silently then quickly buried it into the decaying creature's right eye its now useless form slumping to the ground. She tore her blade free then advanced on her second target.

* * *

Morning's rays cast green tinted light onto the ground reminding Dawn that soon the prison would be awake and her whole pillow under the blanket scam wouldn't hold up for long. She felt a little bad for what she did to Merle but it was the only way to get out of that prison even if it meant using some of those sleeping pills in his drink in the process. She slowed to a brisk walk careful not to make any noise in the transition. Dawn had been running since at least two in the morning and it was well after eight now. She had been careful as to run in circles for a while so Merle would be thrown off then leading to the creek bed she had to run across the water as silent as possible. She felt exhausted and ready to keel over but Dawn knew the apocalypse never slept so neither could she until she was sure she was in the clear from the undead, Merle, and the Governor. Even if she was far from his base camp careful was never enough.

She finally stopped at the base of a tall oak tree then began climbing slowly, weighed down with her camping pack slung over her shoulders. Branch after branch she got closer to the open sky and she got closer to her decision about life. Dawn stopped suddenly something at the edge of her hearing really made her curious. She quietly descended back down towards the ground and headed towards the mysterious, yet familiar noise. She hid behind at tree trying to shove the gasp back into her chest but it was too late.

"Hello?" A man's voice called followed by the click of a gun's safety being turned off. Dawn wasn't sure what to do so she did what she always did when she was afraid she sang,

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na na na, na na, na na na na_

The man gasped and even she felt a little surprised by how accurate the song sounded since her voice hadn't really been warmed up for a while. The man suddenly appeared next to her with surprise written all over his face, reflecting in his light blue eyes, his friendly blue eyes.

"Dawn," He exclaimed loudly. Flooded with happiness she nodded her head vigorously blinking back tears. Shuffling of feet reminded Dawn of her current location,

"Duck Charlie!" She screamed swinging her blade out of her waist band and into the forehead of the oncoming Walker. Charlie stood quickly the shouted,

"Come on, this way I have a hide out!" Dawn took off missing a rotting hand's reaching fingers by half of a centimeter.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie slowed at a huge boulder in cropping that from the front looked to have no entrance but Dawn soon found she had been fooled as Charlie stepped around it disappearing from view. She followed suit finding herself in a large cave. Dawn's eyes adjusted to the dim glow of the dying embers burning in a fire pit located in the middle of the big room of rock. The dripping of the cave echoed off the cave walls emanating from small droplets falling like tears from the ceiling. On the far side of the cave sat dozens of arrows and a few homemade bows. Bags and cans were scattered across the dirt floor everywhere even on a little mattress set against the wall next to her.

"Wow," Dawn murmured at the place, mesmerized by the sense of peace she felt being with someone familiar to her.

"Not that impressive actually," Charlie offered from behind, making Dawn pull her knife on him. Charlie caught her wrist with quick reflexes before gently taking the knife from her hands and pulling Dawn into his arms. He laid his cheek on her head while stroking her long blonde hair. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist and listened to the beating of his heart like she always had when he comforted her. The memory flashed before her eyes like it had been yesterday,

_ "What do you mean he is dead?" Charlie screamed with fury. Dawn flinched back his yelling making the throbbing in her head quicken and grow louder._

_ "He had some problem the doctor said I already told you he…" but she never finished Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into him then did what he had never done to her before, he kissed her long and hard. Kissing Charlie wasn't like kissing her husband, no it wasn't a chore, it was not demanding, or even rough it was real. He pulled away but held her close, he asked again but softer,_

_ "How did Daniel really, how did he really die?" His voice was thick with emotions and his eyes were pleading, Charlie deserved to know he was more of a father towards Daniel than the man who biologically was. Dawn swallowed hard and whispered,_

_ "He killed him Charlie…Mike killed him." At the mention of her husband Charlie went rigid tightening his grip around her, making Dawn feel a new sense of regret fill her._

"Dawn?" Charlie's call pulled her back to the present. Her vision was blurred and Charlie was staring into her eyes lovingly. Dawn pasted a fake smile onto her face and choked out,

"I just can't believe you're here, that you're alive!" Charlie sighed then pulled her face to his, brushing his lips softly against hers before pulling her into a tighter hug than before.

"Charlie?" Dawn called quietly. Charlie kissed the top of her head then responded,

"Yes Hun?" She felt like time had stood still, and she felt all of her feelings rush out of her heart making her cry even harder. Dawn cried for the loss of her son, and she cried for Rick, and for the world ending, and she cried for her past. She cried for wanting to kill herself earlier, Dawn cried for loving two men at once and she cried for her luck of finding the one man who had ever known her and loved her for her in life. Charlie patiently held her while hushing her and cooing to her with words of love and encouragement until she couldn't cry anymore finding herself sitting in Charlie's lap on the floor now.

"I'm sorry Charlie," She apologized hoarsely. Charlie laughed then questioned,

"For what Hun, being upset that the world went to shit? Don't apologize to me just try not to make me cry is all I ask." She giggle despite herself and pressed her lips against his briefly before crawling out of his lap towards the mattress a few feet away. Charlie sighed audibly as she plopped down on the hard mattress,

"What?" Dawn whispered staring into those familiar comforting eyes,

"I just don't know what I did to deserve a woman like you, then to get you back unharmed, miracle would be an underestimation," Charlie replied softly staring intently into her eyes reminding her of life before the dead walked:

* * *

_The bar had been in this dead in town for as long as Dawn could remember. It complimented the back streets of Georgia well, full of scum and criminals looking for someone to prey on. Like the bar tender himself he took money when he could from everyone and he always made sure to jack up those meal prices for those who couldn't buy it. Oh yes Oliver Thompson was just about the lowest of the low to every living thing, with the accepting of Dawn that is. The cruel man had a way of slipping her extra cash into her pay checks, or not charging her for her rounds of beer or whiskey she enjoyed when Mike got bad. Dawn sighed hating the fact she got caught up in her thoughts even on the new medication her newest specialist seemed to think would work so well._

_ "Hey Dawn," Oliver's southern drawl tore her from her thoughts yet again._

_ "Yeah boss," She called staring hard at a mysterious red stain painting the polished wood counter. Oliver slapped a huge hand down on the bar counter making her look into his soft grey eyes,_

_ "You can go on home, I will pay ya for your extra hours no trouble, jus' go get yourself some rest girly," He offered quietly, he looked up around his tavern. It had an sports bar kind of look with the bar counter sitting in the middle of the eating space there were booths up against the walls and wooden tables with matching chairs scattered around the room in an unorganized fashion. Business was slow as usual on Friday mornings, but she had been working since the night before without so much as four hours of sleep. Dawn sighed and responded,_

_ "No, I-I wanna work Olly, home might not be good for me right now…or ever again." She mumbled the last part mostly to herself but of course he heard. Oliver tore the cloth from her hands and yanked her over the bar counter towards the kitchen where they could truly be heard, Dawn smelled speech as he pointed to a bar stool next to the stove, _

_ "What he do now?" Oliver prompted crossing his muscled arms firmly across his chest. Dawn hoped that her curtain of bangs would hide her throbbing black and blue eye; she was thoroughly surprised Oliver hadn't noticed yet. She only shrugged and replied,_

_ "I'm still alive aren't I?" Oliver sighed running a thick hand through his curly brown hair. He walked forward and gently brushed her hair behind her ear before roughly cupping her chin in both hands and making her look at him._

_ "Damn it, why didn't you tell me?" Oliver raged making Dawn's head throb. She shrugged pulling away from the man she considered a brother for so long. She sighed and tightened her apron carrying the few things precious to her,_

_ "Look lunch time is about to roll around and Jim is going to come with his buddies for a beer and burgers like always and I need to get out there to get my tips, so if you don't mind chief I got work to do!" She growled at the big man she called her boss, the one man who had never turned her back on her; instead he only got closer every time she ended up on his doorstep with another black eye or even a broken limb._

* * *

Dawn gasped at the memory of Oliver and his love towards her in his brother like ways. She swallowed hard and locked the memory of her bosses smiling face away with a few others.

"Dawn?" Charlie shook her vigorously. She opened her eyes quickly to find his worried eyes staring into hers. Dawn pasted a fake smile onto her face like so many other times and she uttered those same lies again as usual,

"I'm fine…" And she wished it was but schizophrenia made it harder…

* * *

**Sorry for the short one but my ideas feel like they are running thin, this chapter is dedicated to Sissymac because of her inspiration for me to keep going and also dedicated to Tori D. Read and review, if you have ideas please shoot and i will be sure to give you peoples credit! any song ideas also tell me and i'll give em a look, oh and i am looking for someone to co-write another walking dead fan fiction, interested then PM me! Love you guys more then you could possibly fathom, please oh please oh PLEASE REVIEW it keeps me inspired and happy! **


End file.
